


Red Is Our Color

by LamsxLamb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsxLamb/pseuds/LamsxLamb
Summary: Part 1: How the pair meets and begin to start their relationship
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 9
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Red Is Our Color

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN FOR MINSUNG FICATHON #P136  
> http://twitter.com/minsungficathon  
> MINSUNG FICATHON, for PROMPT #P136

**Dear Diary, I know I promised myself. I don't know why I lie to myself. I did not expect this. I did not expect HIM. He has consumed me. He has made me worse, yet better. He has made me whole, yet empty. I don't know why I did this to myself. How could I do this to myself? Why would I do this to myself? It was supposed to be so simple. I simply focus on myself and school, yet I allowed myself to be destroyed in the process. I destroyed myself in the process. I let myself be swept up in a passion. How could I let my heart get the better of me? This has never happened before? So, how could this happen? I know I keep asking myself this same question day in and day out, but how could I let him control me so easily? Every day I feel myself being swept away and falling further into the abyss and... I let it happen. I know he devours me slowly and... I let him. How could I become so easily controlled? When did I become so irrational? It used to be so easy to just avoid trouble. Now, however, I am so tempted by that trouble. I am tempted by the dangers of it all. I betrayed myself. I betrayed you. Sincerely, Jisung.**

**~Jisung's POV~**

_It's so dark already. I wasn't expecting it to be dark so soon. I guess fall is approaching. It's to be expected. When I was walking down the dark alley I began to see about 2-3 figures. I know it was dark and I probably shouldn't have, but the other way home takes an extra 20 minutes and I was already nervous being out in the dark for so long. Here's to hoping nothing bad happens, I guess. I need to calm down, I'm too nervous. My heart is racing. Please just walk past me. I heard a man chuckle, I closed my eyes slowly in irritation._

"He's cute." I heard, but I kept walking until a felt a tug on my shirt.

"Nobody told you to move." 

"Please let go of me." 

"Relax sweetheart, we just want to have a good time." The man had black, short hair. 

"Well, I don't," I said. Another man chuckled. 

"Who doesn't want to have a good time?" A man with dark purple hair spoke. 

"Not me." Another man with minty hair began to talk while twirling a knife. 

"You sound be honored, we don't fuck ugly people." I swallowed hard. 

"You're making him scared." 

"I'm not interested. I just want to go home. I'm a minor anyways." It was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. 

"He's got pretty skin. Nice and smooth." The man with purple hair threw an arm around Jisung's waist. 

"Please stop." 

"Don't be like that, let's get some drinks and have a good time." 

"He doesn't seem to want to get drinks with you guys." He steps closer, he has chiseled features. He doesn't look that much older than me. I try to plead with my eyes. 

"Who the hell are you? Mind your business." 

"The cops are nearby, this could look really bad." 

"Tch," The man with black hair spoke. "Whatever, we weren't even going to do anything." Regardless all the men left the area, without much protest. The mysterious man began to walk away, but Jisung grabbed his wrist. 

"Let go." 

"I just want to go home. Can you walk me? It's not far." The man thought to himself for a few seconds. 

"Sure, but let go." 

"Can I hold onto you?" The man looked a bit irritated by the question but agreed.

"Fine, you can hold onto me." I smiled a little. And clutched onto the stranger's arm. 

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me too. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come." 

"I guess." I didn't really know what to say, so I said nothing. We've been walking for a few minutes now. 

"We should be there in about ten minutes." 

"Okay." 

"What's your name?" 

"My name?" 

"Yes, your name." 

"My name is Minho." 

"That's a nice name." 

"You think? I think it's boring and generic." 

"I mean yeah it is really common, but it's nice. The reason it's so popular is that it's pretty. My name is pretty common."

"What's your name?" 

"Jisung." 

"Oh." 

"How old are you?" 

"20." 

"I'm 18." 

"That's nice, kid." 

"You find out that you're older than me and call me kid?" 

"I already knew you were younger." 

"How?" 

"You look it." 

"You look older than 20." 

"You sayin I look old." 

"No, mature." 

"Same difference." 

"No, you look more like 22."

"Sure." 

"College?" 

"Nope."

"You don't go to school?"

"Nope." 

"Job?" 

"Don't got one." I looked up at Minho and pouted. 

"I just came out of prison." I rolled my eyes. Minho just made a sound. "You got me, I am a college student."

"Which?" 

"You sure ask a lot of questions?" I pouted.

"I was just curious." 

"I just go to a simple community college. You?"

"I go to Seoul National." Minho whistled. 

"Big money family. Why live around here?" 

"I'm not from a big-money family, unfortunately." 

"Oh, just really smart." 

"Not that smart. My family still needs to pay out of pocket, but most of it is covered."

"That school doesn't offer full scholarships."

"You think?" 

"I know." 

"We're here. Thanks for walking me and for literally everything." I hugged Min-ho tightly, even though he flinched. 

"You're quite trusting." I smiled up at him. 

"If you wanted to kill me or something you would have done it already." 

"Yeah, you aren't really well off." 

"Huh?" 

"I wouldn't want to rob you." 

"Oh yeah, that too." I separated myself from Min-ho. "Well, goodnight. Get home safe, okay?"

"Sure." 

"How far do you live?" 

"Mmmm... About 10 minutes? But the opposite way." 

"That's good. Goodnight."

**~Minho's POV~**

_I watch Jisung walk into the house well that was a major setback. Maybe I lied about my house being ten minutes away because it's actually an hour away, but I don't plan to go home anyways. I also don't go to a disciplinary school. I go to Seoul National too, I just didn't want him to know what school I went to. I guess he'll be surprised when he sees me on campus one of these days. I finally make it to Chan's house after nearly 45 minutes of walking, probably should have gotten a cab or something, but whatever I'm here now. Whew, I wonder how Chan even knows all of these girls._

"Minho you finally made it." Chan exclaimed. 

"I got sidetracked." Chan grabs a girl's hand and brings her forward towards me. 

"This is Seo-Yeon. She has a twin sister named Seo-Yoon. She's probably by the bar drinking." 

"Nice to meet you." She says it in the sweetest manner. She sticks her hand out. 

"Hi, nice to meet you too. I'm Minho." I grab her hand and shake it gently. 

"So I've been told. I hear a lot of things about you." 

"I'm sure none of which have been good."

"It's okay, I like bad boys. There's something so alluring." I chuckle. 

"You are quite interesting. Haven't your parents warned you about guys like me?" 

"They have, but I don't like being told what to do." 

"I see." 

"I'll bring you to my sister." _I met her sister and let's say having a threesome with twins wasn't exactly on my bucket list, but if it were it would be checked off. I had more than a little too much to drink. Not the best decision since I have that fucking orientation thing, so going to school with a hangover should be more than exciting. Touring around new fucking students isn't exactly exciting. Fuck... This is going to be so fucking annoying especially if they're fucking annoying. I sigh out to myself loudly. I'll just stay here and_ _I'll just get a ride from Chan._

_We made it to school on time, thankfully. Don't care about being late though, just don't want to hear my class representative bitch to me about being late. I go to the auditorium for announcements and to get my number to pair myself with a student. Then we leave for the student center. All the newer students have white papers, while the older students have black papers._

"What number did you get?" Chan asked. 

"53. You?" 

"16. Good luck." Chan just nodded and left. I tapped a student with a white paper. 

"Number?" 

"16." Pfft. That's what that asshole gets for leaving me. 

"I know who your partner is. Give me a sec." I call Chan. 

"What?" 

"Come back. Your partner is here. She's cute." I smirk and hang up. I see the girl looking slightly flushed and fiddling with the paper. 

"What's your name?" 

"Kyung-Mi." Chan walked over. 

"This is Chan." I point to Chan. Chan holds up his paper in black with a large 16 in white. Kyung-Mi does the same, but hers is in contrasting colors.

"Well let's get started." Kyung-Mi nods then follows Chan out of the gym. She turns to me and waves shyly. I wave back with a bit of a smile. Cute. Anyways, I need to find my partner so... yeah. Chan got so fucking lucky.

I've literally been here for 10 minutes and my fucking patience is running thin. I'm just gonna go home, fuck this. I turn to leave until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I'm faced with a surprised Jisung. 

"It's you." 

"It's me." 

"Why are you here?" 

"I go to school here." 

"Oh, you told me... Nevermind." Ji-sung holds up his number and to my relief, it matches mine. Oh, God finally. I'm not excited about it being him in particular, but I got tired of fucking looking. I would much prefer a girl. Like that cute girl Chan had. What was her name again? Kyung-Mi? That sounds right. Ji-sung is just staring at me. 

"Oh, right! Sorry. Let's go." We start our shadowing. "So, I'll show you quickly our entire school, then we'll go to classes. Well, my classes because... I don't know. That's how they usually do it. I think they want the younger students to have a mentor of sorts to go to, so when you want to find them you can just go to their classes or whatever. Then we'll go to all your classes, firstly so you don't get lost and again if I need to find you for some reason I know all your classes. I won't need to find you though. Honestly, I'll probably just show you around and call it the end of the day. Let me see your roster." Ji-sung shows me his roster on his phone. We leave the student center and start touring around the school. I point to all the different locations and explain them.

"That's the office obviously, they do office things in there. I actually don't know what they do in there." We continued to walk around. "So, that's your second-period class. Advanced Biology 101-10. Right next door is Honors Biology 202 and trust me it's fucking boring. 1/10 wouldn't recommend it. So, next-" 

"It's a little late to not recommend something." Jisung briefly interrupted. 

"I mean sure, but still. Anyway, this entire building is basically STEM-related fields. The second floor is science and the third floor is math. There is a fourth-floor library and a computer lab. All the buildings interconnect. This is the Magnolia building, it is literature, social sciences, arts, and humanities. This building has the largest library out of all the departments, for obvious reasons. This building is also the largest building in general since it encompasses a lot of different majors. This is also the building where the first years tend to be the most since this is where all the gen ed classes are. The summons building has weight rooms, workout rooms, pools, and a large gym all on the first floor. All extra-curriculums are in the Simmons building, just clubs, cooking, art, social justice, culture and language, academic etc, just about anything, to be honest, picking is overwhelming and student council. The student council is still technically a club, but they said calling them 'just a club' would do them a 'gross disservice'. " I roll my eyes. Jisung snickered. 

After about another 35-45 minutes of pointing things out and walking around, we are back to the student center. 

"Today isn't any classes, so you're basically free to leave. Most people go introduce themselves to their teachers and get the syllabi for their classes or whatever. Uh... Also books and materials either the bookstore obviously or the basement, you can use books in the library as a reference and borrow them. The cafeteria is right across the street and yes it is also connected to the other buildings. The broadcasting building is to the north, law, business administration and international trade are right next to it. There are 3 living quarters, but based on where you live, I'm guessing you're a commuting student." 

"Yup." 

What else? Oh, if you go back to the Simmons building, you can go to club orientations in their respective club rooms. Every student is highly recommended to join one club in their first year. Any questions?" 

"Which club did you join?" 

"Dance." 

"You didn't mention any dance club." 

"Right. All sports-related clubs are on the first floor because technically they don't have club rooms. I showed you the dance studio though. It also doubles as the cheer room and step team. But those clubs usually practice elsewhere. We have two gyms as I've shown you. Also, the Magnolia has two libraries a smaller one on the first floor. Yes, sports count as a club, so you can join a sport if none of the clubs are to your satisfaction, which I doubt, but whatever."

"Okay." 

"If you need me, I'll probably be in the dance studio, the 6th-floor library in Magnolia sleeping, or room 326 in the Simmons building. See ya." 

"I thought room 326 was in renovations." 

"It is, but sometimes I like to hang out with my friends in there. Questions?"

"No." 

"See ya."

"Where are you going? 

"I thought you didn't have any more questions." 

"Umm. Sorry." 

"I'm going home." 

"Oh, okay. Bye." _The kid isn't so bad, plus he's kinda cute. I would stay with him, but I'm going home to sleep off this hangover._

**~Jisung's POV~**

Okay, so, I met all my teachers, I have all my books, I just need to choose a club. I've been to the club orientations and stuff, but I'm not sure what club I want to join. Oh, it's Min-ho. 

"I thought you went home?" 

"I did. I came back." 

"Why?" 

"I wanted to see you." I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Me?" Min-ho nodded. 

"Mm. How did everything go?" 

"It was fine. I just don't know what kind of club to join?" 

"What do you like?" 

"Sleeping." Min-ho looked at me with sharp eyes then quickly looked away. "I don't know. I've never joined a club in middle school. I just focused on studying." 

"Why not join the National honor society?" 

"Sure." 

"You have to do some volunteer work and you need a good merit standing overall." 

"Overall?" 

"Good behavior and you need a recommendation from two teachers and two student council members."

"I don't know anyone here." 

"You can't apply for National honor society until the first semester is over, but you can let the student council know you want to join and they won't force you to join a club because you'll be doing volunteer work to join. You'll also be considered a representative of the student council until then, so technically that's a club. This also looks really good on your resume." I just looked up at Min-ho and blinked my eyes, I didn't really know what to say. 

"What do you like? What do you want to be?" Min-ho continued.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a journalist or a teacher." 

"We have a journalism club and a newspaper club. They usually work hand to hand with each other. Newspaper club focus on editing and what articles are appropriate, as well as organizing how the paper looks. The journalism club does most of the writing, but they get all the information and take pictures. I think it's cooler to join the journalism club, but that's just because they do all the fieldwork and I know people in that club. The people in newspapers usually aren't very social and stay on the computers." 

"But for the most part, it doesn't really matter?"

"I don't think so. Just depends on how social you are and how involved you want to be." 

"I want to be more involved, but I don't think I'm very social." 

"Well if you join Journalism I can do the socializing for you." 

"Really?" 

"Sure." The way home was rather quiet. We talked a bit about classes and random other things here and there. 

"Ah, thanks for walking me home." I saw Min-ho smirk seductively. 

"I couldn't let someone as pretty as you walk home alone, could I?" 

"Uh... I-I don't know." I'm dumb. I'm an idiot. I need Gordon Ramsey to yell at me and call me an idiot sandwich. I hear Min-ho snicker. 

"Can I touch your hair?"

"S-sure." _I hope my mom doesn't come outside. I don't need her asking why I'm with a boy with a total of 10 piercings and an eyebrow piercing. Minho wrapped a few strands of hair around his fingers._

"You're really cute." _Minho steps closer to me then I feel my heart speed up. He comes closer and whispers in my ear._ "Are you dating someone?" I push him away lightly. It's kind of hard to take me seriously when I'm flushed like this. 

"I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with anyone." I shake my head. "I need to stay focused on school." 

"So that's a no, I take it."

"Well, no, I'm not dating anyone."

"Well, now you know me, so un-promise yourself." 

"That's not how that works." 

"So you're just going to break a promise to yourself." 

"I- No! You have a lot of confidence."

"I do. There's another reason other than school that you wouldn't want to date, right?" 

"You-" _That's totally my mom opening the door. Yup, my mom. Yay!_ Jisung's mother walks towards Minho. 

"Jisung, who is..." She looks Minho up and down in slight distaste. "This?" Jisung looks towards Minho 

"This is Minho. He was my guide during orientation today. Um... He wanted to make sure I got home okay since some boys yesterday were threatening me." 

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!? Are you okay!?" My mom quickly grabbed my face. 

"Mom, I'm fine thanks to Minho." I wiggled my face out of her hands. My mom turned to Minho and cleared her throat

"Well, thank you. Let's go, Jisung." 

"Where?" 

"In the house." Minho started to speak. 

"Actually, Jisung promised to come with me to the cafe nearby after he dropped his things off. If you don't mind, of course." Ah, so he can talk mannerly. 

"Um, yeah." 

"That's fine be back before 7, yeah?" 

"Of course." Jisung follows his mom back inside then drops his belongings. "I'll be back soon, mom. Love you." 

"I love you too. Please be careful, I don't really trust that boy." 

"Hm?" 

"He seems like the mischievous type. Does he really go to your school with all those earrings?" 

"I mean... He toured me around the schools and told me all about the school, so most likely. I highly doubt someone came in with a fake school ID, pretended to be a student and toured around a random new student." She sighs. 

"Okay, okay." 

"Relax, mom, I'll be fine. I'll see you at 7." I walk outside to Minho. After a few minutes of walking, he stops. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I need to smoke." I nearly gag. 

"Smoke!?" Minho grabs a cigarette from the carton and light it. He slowly inhales some smoke into his lungs, then exhales just as slowly. 

“Nothing illegal." 

"My mom is going to kill me if she finds out you smoke." 

"That's why I didn't smoke in front of your house. Give me some credit, ya?" I roll my eyes. 

"Don't give me that look." Minho places his waist on Jisung's waist, Jissung does nothing, he just looks at Minho with curious eyes. "What?" 

"Testing the waters." 

"What?" With that Min-ho pulls me closer to him slowly. Ughh... This feels so cliché. I have my head placed on his shoulder. 

"You okay?" 

"I'm fine, why?" 

"You may not be comfortable being this close to me or me touching you. You can say you don't want me to." 

"No, I feel you oddly comforting. I feel really protected." I wrap my arms around his waist. I hear Min-ho release more smoke out of his lungs towards the sky. After a few minutes, Min-ho has dragged the last remains of the cigarette across the wall behind us and dropped it onto the pavement. He pushed up off the wall and with that I detangled myself from him. I stare down at the bud of the cigarette. 

"What?" 

"It's not good to litter." I can see Min-ho roll his eyes out of the corner of mines. I look up at him. 

"Are you serious right now?" I nod. He sighs in irritation then chuckles. He squats down to pick up the cigarette bud and put it into his pocket. 

"You ready now?" I nod. After ten minutes of silence, which was oddly comforting. We sit near a window and stare at a menu. Well, I stare at a menu at least. Min-ho has his arm flung on the back of the chair and is slouched looking out the window. I look to see what he's looking at, but there's nothing. 

"Are you not ordering anything?" He looks at me. 

"Nah. Get whatever you want." I order a cheesecake and iced Americano. 

"Why did you lie about what school you went to?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Sort of. It's been bothering me, but that might not matter to you." Min-ho smirked. 

"I like the answer you gave me, so I'll tell you." 

"Okay."

"Firstly, I didn't think you'd believe me. Secondly, it fits my entire concept."

"Why wouldn't I believe you? Concept?" 

"Think about why you didn't want your mom to see me with you. That school is an elite university with goody goody students like you." 

"My mom was fine with you." Min-ho arched an eyebrow at me. 

"Okay, she wasn't. She told me to be careful around you. You have this delinquent aura around you. She said you seem like the mischievous type." 

"Jeez, I would hate for her to see me on the weekend." 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm dressed very modestly. No accessories or leather." 

"What about all the piercings?" Min-ho slightly touched his ear. 

"Well..." 

"Cheesecake and Americano." 

"Me!" I take a few bites. Mmmm~ So good~ Creamy and delicious~ 

"Why don't you try some?" I point to the cheesecake. 

"Sure." I poke at the cheesecake and place some on the fork. I hand the fork to him, but he grabs my hand to my surprise. Next thing I know his lips are on the fork. 

"It's goods." He nods. I very much can't say anything due to my shock. "Why didn't you just take the fork?" He simply shrugs his shoulders. _We continue to chat for another 2-3 hours. Honestly, I lost track of time._

"Hyunjin is a fucking dumbass." 

"Maybe you should not have been stealing cars in the first place." Minho rolled his eyes. 

"We weren't stealing cars." 

"Sorry, maybe you shouldn't have broken into a car and stole what was inside that said car." Jisung rolled his eyes at Minho's comment.

"It's fun." 

"Was it fun almost getting caught too?" 

"Got a good laugh out of it and a cool story to tell, so yeah." _I roll my eyes. What am I getting myself into? I waved at the waiter._

"Yes?" 

"Can I have another cheesecake to take home and the bill please?" 

"Sure!" 

"Thank you." The lady places the bill in front of me along with a wrapped up cheesecake. Min-ho grabs the check and hands it to the lady with a card and some money. She walks off before I can even react. 

"Why-" 

"It was my idea really last minute, plus you lied for me. We never planned this, but you played along for me, so thanks." 

"Sure, you didn't even get anything." 

"It's fine. I got what I wanted." A tilt my head in confusion. 

"I got to know you a bit better." I flush. 

"Sure, we could have hung out at school or something." 

"Sure." The lady come back and hands Min-ho her card with a quick thanks then leaves. We walk back to my house talking. I do a lot of laughing, but Min-ho doesn't really laugh. He's kind of just chuckling, but it's good enough. 

"So I'll see you at school?" 

"Of course, it's the first day of classes." I walk inside my house and turn back around to see Min-ho still there. I give him a quick wave and he waves back then I lock the door behind me. I feel my heart lurch. This isn't good at all.

~Minho's POV~

A promise, huh? That's cute. I smile to myself then chuckle. I wonder why he made himself that promise. It's more to it then just wanting to study or because of grades. Maybe it is, but it seemed like it was something more. He seemed almost panicked by the idea of dating. Maybe he has a bad experience with dating? I'll find out eventually. Home sweet home. I'll think about this in the morning. I wake up, get in the shower and put my clothes on. I link a chain onto the belt loop. I touch my ears and look down at the selections of earrings. I look in the mirror. These should be fine. I take my walk to school. Honestly this is boring. Should I leave? I think I'm going to leave. I turn behind me to Chan and whisper. 

"I'm leaving." 

"Now?" 

"Yes, I'm bored as hell. I know the chapter he's teaching, I'll teach it to myself or something." 

"Whatever." 

"Coming?" 

"Nah." I nod. I get up to sign myself out. 

"Mr. Lee?" I look up. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you plan on coming back this time?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly." 

"Honestly, no." The teacher just shakes his head disappointingly then continues to teach. I guess he doesn't care. Well, I was going to leave anyways. I walk to the stairwell that's usually empty. I walk down a flight of steps and sit down. I put my headphones and look though my text books to study. After about 45 minutes of studying someone taps my shoulder. I take my headphones out. 

"What?" I looked annoyingly up. 

"Sorry." I'm a bit surprised at seeing Ji-sung. "I can leave you alone." 

"No, I thought you were someone annoying." 

"Who?" 

"Literally anyone other than yourself." I see Ji-sung's cheeks flush. 

"Well, anyways why are you studying here." Ji-sung sit next to me. 

"No one usually uses this stairwell at this time." 

"11:30 just ended." 

"Fuck." I start putting my books in my backpack. “You don’t have a break right now?" 

"No, I don't." 

"You're going to be late. Go to class." 

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I don't respond. "Where are you going?" 

"Maybe room 326. Meet me there for lunch."

"Sure." 

"I'll walk you to class." 

"You have Korean history, right?"

"Yes." We start walking to the fourth floor. "What class do you have?" 

"Mmm... Trigonometry." 

"Isn't that the second floor?" 

"Yeah." 

"You didn't have to walk my up here to walk all the way back down. What if your late?" 

"I'll just be late, don't sweat it." Ji-sung looked a bit unconvinced. "Hey, I decided to walk you, besides I was going to skip anyways." 

"You shouldn't skip on the first day." 

"Well..." We were in front of Ji-sung's class. "I'll see you at lunch." Ji-sung nodded. 

"Sure. Don't skip class." 

"Well, if you say so. Have fun at class." I turn to leave, but Ji-sung grabs my arm. 

"Thanks for walking me and I'm sorry you're going to be late walking me." 

"It's fine. If you really feel bad maybe you should give me something." I point to me cheek jokingly. To my surprise Ji-sung closes his eyes tightly then places a quick kiss to my cheek. I look at him red in the face fiddling with his hoodie.

"I was joking, but I'll walk you to every class if that's the reward I get." I laugh. 

"No, this is the only time." 

"Pity." I chuckle. Ji-sung turns to leave and into his class. I start to walk until I feel someone throw a arm around my shoulders. I look it see it's Yunho. 

"So is that your next, what's the word? Fling?" I elbow Yunho. "What?" 

"I don't have flings." 

"Half the girls of the school would disagree." I roll my eyes. 

“Those girls came on to me even after I told them I wasn't interested." 

"So now you like younger guys?" 

"I don't like anything. I don't like him. I'm just being... Friendly. Showing that school spirit." Now, it time for Yunho to roll his eyes. 

"You? School spirit? Whatever. What class you got?" 

"Trig." Yunho rolls his eyes again. 

"I forgot you're kinda a honors student. " 

"Kinda?" 

"I mean, you have a history of not being the best student. Always late, caught smoking, let's not forget what happens in room 326, plus you sell answers to-" 

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" 

"Funny you were in national honors society for your first year." 

"I know, hilarious. Anyways, I have class." 

"Like you care." 

"I don't, but anything to get rid of you." I laugh. 

"Wow, friends for 3 years and you still treat me so harshly." I chuckle. 

"Do you have lunch right now?" 

"Yeah, but I'm going to go eat something else if you know what I mean." 

"Ew, I don't need to know that you're going to go stick your dick into someone." Yunho shrugs. 

"Well, the more you know," Yunho says it in such an obnoxiously sing-songy voice. He walks away from the way he came from and I walk to class. I walk inside. I hear a ruler hit the chalkboard. And here we go... I shouldn't have come. 

"Mr. Lee Min-ho where were you?" 

"The bathroom." 

"And you came late to my class." 

"Yes." 

"I hate tardiness, you know?" 

"I know, sorry." 

"You would have been better off not coming." 

"I figured." 

"So, why did you come?" 

"I have no idea, honestly." The class begins to giggle quietly, but do many people are giggling and laughing that it's not really hard to hear. 

"Do you think you're a comedian?"

"No, I think I'm being honest, sir." The teacher sighs. 

"Go find a seat, Mr. Lee Min-ho." 

I seat down next to a girl with long hair and pretty tan skin. I smile at her gently and open the books I need and take the notes I need until I hear the bell ring. Thank god. 

"I'm Jihyo." I look at the girl for a few seconds. 

"I'm guessing you already know my name." 

"I do, the whole class does." 

"Yeah, well, I look forward to spending the semester with you I guess." With that I wave bye and she does the same. I walk up to room 326 and Chan, Changbin and Hyunjin are already there. Yunho and BamBam, walk in together right after me. 

"So..." Everyone looks at me. 

"It's only the first day, Minho." Changbin says annoyed. 

"I literally breathed." 

"That's enough." I roll my eyes. 

"What's wrong with him?" I look to Chan. 

"I think, he thinks you're bringing someone to sleep with here." 

"I'm literally not." 

"What about that boy?" Yunho says.

"What about him? He's just the kid I walked around the school yesterday, that's literally it. Nothing more nothing less." Someone knocks on the door. Since Hyunjin is the closest he answers it. It odd to all of us that someone knocked. That's weird... Now that I think about it, that's probably Ji-sung. Why did he knock? I smile to myself. 

"H-hi." Hyunjin looks back at me with a smirk. 

"Should we leave?" Hyunjin asks. 

"No, I'm leaving. I just told him to meet me here." I grab Ji-sung by his hand and lead him away. I walk towards a stairwell that should be empty. 

"Why don't we just go to the library?" 

"We could. I just hate being there while studying."

"Why?" I sit down on one of the steps. 

"Because I don't need anyone seeing me study. Plus people think it's time to interrupt me with their issues or confess."

"Ah. Why does it matter if people see you?" 

"Because I don't want people asking me stuff. Plus Yunho and Changbin will tease me a bit, like they always do." 

"Well... Let's go to the fourth floor library too many people shouldn't be there, right?" Ji-sung grabs my arm before I can say anything. Wrong! A lot of people will be there. It should be fine though, people will just think I'm there because I'm with Ji-sung or something. We study until about the end of the period. I hear Ji-sung's stomach grumble. 

"Didn't you get lunch?" 

"I did." 

"Why didn't you eat?" 

"I forgot." 

"You forgot?" 

"We were busy focusing on studying, so I forgot." I chuckle. "You didn't eat either." I look up in surprise a bit. 

"Oh, I'm not hungry." 

"You shouldn't skip meals." 

"The pot calling the kettle black, I see. You still have about ten minutes." Ji-sung starts to put his books away and pulls out a matte red lunch box. He starts to pick at the food and eat. I just look at my phone and watch the minutes go by. Until he places his hands in front of my face. I look up at him. 

"Here, have some. You should eat." I put my mouth to the spoon and ate the rice and beef placed on the spoon. The continues for a couple more spoonfuls. He places his hands to my face again but I move my face back. He looks at me for a few seconds. 

"Eat." 

"You eat, I'm fine." He continues to eat until he places his hands on the table. I look at him. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm full." 

"You don't eat a lot." Ji-sung shrugs. "Anyways we have two minutes till the period ends, so I'll walk you." 

"Okay." We start walking to Ji-sung's next period. We hang outside the class and do some chatting until we hear my name being whispered. We stop talking. 

"Is Min-ho into boys too?" 

"I guess Min-ho is tired of the loose girls at our school." 

"Soo-Jin is still lusting after him." The other girl giggles. After that we can't really hear what's being said. Ji-sung arches his eyebrow. I find myself lost for words for the first time. 

"You're popular." I shrug. 

"What makes you think that's me?" 

"Is it not?" I look at him trying to hide my nervousness. "Even the first years know about your... Very active love life." Min-ho chuckles. 

"I don't have an active love life. The last person I dated was like a year ago." 

"So what about all those girls I heard about that claimed they were in a relationship with you." 

"From this school? I've never dated anyone from this school." Ji-sung arched his eyebrow. 

"Really?" A boy with freckles and slicked back hair comes up to Jisung. 

"Jisung!" Ji-sung looked at Felix with a smile. Felix took a quick glance at Min-ho. 

"Felix this is Min-ho. Min-ho this is Felix."

"I know who he is. We should head to class." Ji-sung waves at me. I turn to go to my next class. Surprisingly I make it there before the bell rings.

~Jisung's POV~ 

"Ji-sung why are you friends with him?" 

"He was my guide yesterday and he's nice." 

"But you do know his history and all the rumors, right?" 

"Those are just rumors, Lix. Besides, we’re friends those rumors have nothing to do with me. I don't want to date anyone." 

"People have been saying your his next target. People saw you two in the library together at lunch." 

"We were studying. That doesn't mean anything. I'm not interested in him." I honestly had a hard time focusing in this class. I was so focused on the rumors about Min-ho. This is annoying. Is what everyone saying true or is there more to this? Everyone can't be lying, right? And what about me? Have people been thinking we're together or something? Do people think I want to sleep with him or will sleep with him or currently am sleeping with him? I don't want to just say we can't be friends because of some rumors, but I don't want to seem like I'm his next target. Doesn't he have other male friends? Do people say rumors about them? I guess he doesn't have a lot of female friends. Sigh. I don't want to seem like an asshole... I think I'll be fine. The rumors shouldn't matter to me because I know the truth. But it kind of sucks to start a new school year like this. This has never happened to me, so it hard to stomach it when it is happening. I was always the quiet one who did what he needed to do in school and minded my business. I'm not used to rumors being spread about me. Well, whatever, it's not true so it shouldn't matter. I just have to be more cautious around him. I don't like the idea of being played with. The day is finally over. I walk Felix to his locker, say bye then walk to my locker. Once I open my locker 4-5 girls walk towards me. And surround me. I look around suspiciously. 

"Yes? Can I help you?" 

"Stay away from Min-ho." The girl has long, wavy black hair and plump lips covered in red lipstick. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I heard you two were together or something." 

"We aren't." 

"But you want to, right?" I look at her dumbfounded.

"Huh?" 

"You want to be with him or sleep with him." 

"No, we-" She puts her hand up in my face to cut me off. 

"I don't want to hear this we're friends bullshit. You're trying to seduce him. Min-ho hasn't studied in the library since first semester of the first year. The only time he is there is to sleep. Why is he "studying" in the library suddenly?" She quoted the word studying in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"We were actually studying." She chuckles dryly and rolls her eyes. 

"Let's pretend you guess we're really studying. Why was he suddenly so interested to go to the library? The only reason I can think of... Is you." She can't be serious, right now. She looks at me accusingly. 

"Maybe he was, but that has nothing to do with me. I'm not interested in him. We just ran into each other and he asked me to meet him during lunch, nothing more, nothing less." She puts a hand on her hips and rolls her eyes. Another girl with pale skin and long hair sucks her teeth. 

"Oh, please, why would we believe that? Everyone wants to date Min-ho." 

"Everyone? If that's the case you guys shouldn't worry about me and worry about each other, yeah?" She laughs dryly. 

"I'm dating someone." 

"That's nice." I turn to finish putting my books in my locker. Someone grabbed my shoulder and forcibly turned me around. She has sharp catlike eyes and a small stature. 

"We aren't finished with you?" I roll my eyes, huff my chest and release sir through my nose. 

"I don't even know you people. Who even are you?" The girl with long black hair and red lips respond. 

"My name is Soo-Jin. I'm Min-ho's girlfriend." 

"okay..."

"Stay away from Minho, got it? " 

"I would avoid him if I could, but he seems to really enjoy being around me." Soo-Jin gasp in disgust and raises her hand to slap me. I close my eyes tightly waiting for impact that never happens. I slowly open my eyes. I see Min-ho holding Soo-Jin by her wrist. He slowly lets go of her wrist and turns to me. 

"I really do enjoy spending time with you, Ji-sung."

"Maybe you should enjoy spending time with your girlfriend?" 

"Girlfriend?" I look towards Soo-Jin. 

"Such a pretty girl, " Min-ho looks at Soo-Jin a little annoyed. Well, I guess they aren't dating. That's not how you would look at your girlfriend. 

"I don't know what she told you, but she isn't my girlfriend." I look to Soo-Jin. I actually feel a bit sorry for her. 

"Soo-Jin, let's just go. We'll handle this later." The girl with pale skin said. She grabs Soo-Jin by her arm and drags her along, with all the girls following along. 

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that." Min-ho says apologetically. 

"Well, your girlfriend doesn't want me near you, so shoo." Ji-sung waved Min-ho away jokingly. Min-ho rolls his eyes. 

"She isn't my girlfriend." 

"She seems quite possessive of you. What's that about?" 

"I... Ummm..." Min-ho scratches the back of his neck. I arch my eyebrow. "I slept with her once or twice." Ji-sung nods. 

"That explains it." 

"I really didn't come on to her. I told her I didn't want a relationship or girlfriend, but she kept insisting, so I let her have her way." Ji-sung looked at Min-ho with concern. 

"Umm... Are you okay?" 

"Yes? Why?" 

"Well, it seems like she kind of pressured you and I'm pretty sure that isn't okay. It may not have been physical, but it's not okay to keep begging until someone says yes to them." Min-ho didn't really say anything. He looks uncomfortable. 

"I don't want to talk about this." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know you're just concerned, but I don't need you to be concerned about me." 

"You were concerned about me." 

"What?" 

"When you made sure I was comfortable when you touched me. You asked me if it was okay to touch my hair, and you try to see if I'm uncomfortable when you touch me a certain way. The day in the alleyway, you noticed how uncomfortable I was, too." 

"Yeah, well... I still don't want to talk about it, okay?" 

"Okay." I turn and finish putting the things I need in my bookbag and taking the things I don't need into my locker. I close my locker."Are you walking me home today too?"

"Yeah." 

"You don't have to." 

"I know that, I want to though." I decide to tease Min-ho a bit to lighten the mood. I poke his stomach a bit. 

"I don't know. I don't want your girlfriend to get jealous again." Min-ho pulls me close by my wrist. I smile up at him. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? She's not my girlfriend." 

"Are you not at least interested in her?" 

"No." 

"She's pretty." I straighten up and look Min-ho in his eyes. He smirks at me. 

"So? Are you jealous?" I turn from him. 

"Why would I be?" Min-ho wraps his arms around my waist and whispers in my ear. 

"You don't have to be jealous. I like the idea of us a lot more." I feel my face heat up. 

"Soo-Jin is pretty, you guys would look good together plus you guys seem similar." Min-ho chuckles. 

"Are you calling me annoying?" 

"No. I didn't think she was an annoyance to you." 

"Extremely annoying." I like up at Min-ho behind me. He quickly pecks my cheek. 

"Can you not hear? I don't need problems from your girl-" Min-ho starts to tickle my sides. 

"My what?"

"N-nothing." I say struggling between laughs and breaths. He keeps tickling me. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry!" I feel my eyes water and I gasp for air "I can't breathe." He stops and a breath and giggle. "It wasn't that serious. I was joking." 

"Hmm?" I feel his hands on my waist again and I jerk to the side. "I'm joking." 

"No, Min-ho. Wait." I laugh. I back away from Min-ho until I feel my back pressed against a locker. He places his hands on both sides of my waist and pulls me close. I grab his hands quickly. 

"What are you doing Saturday?"

"Hmm... Nothing, why?" 

"Let's do something Saturday." 

"Like?" 

"I don't know. We can go to a park then get something to eat or something. Maybe shopping." Min-ho shrugged and I let go of his hands. 

"Sure." 

"11?" 

"Sure." 

"So it's a date." 

"No, it's a hangout." Min-ho smirked. 

"Sure, tell yourself that." 

"I'm not dating." 

"Yet." 

"Shut up." Min-ho starts to tickle me again.

"Stop! Okay, I'm sorry!" He stops and I wipe the tears from my eyes. Then we hear someone clear their throat. I quickly push Min-ho away from me and I step away from him awkwardly. Felix just arches an eyebrow at me and I look away guiltily. 

"Just friends, huh?" I clear my throat. 

"We are." Felix squints his eyes at me with suspicion. 

"That's it?" 

"Yup."

"Should I leave?" Min-ho cuts in to say. Me and Felix look to Min-ho and say two completely different answers at once. 

"No." 

"Yes." Me and Felix look back at each other in surprise and Min-ho looks between the two of us. He's completely unsure of what to do. 

"Do you think Min-ho is attractive?" I laugh with uncertainty. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"I'm curious." I flush. 

"I mean... Yes, but..." 

"But?" 

"Uhh... It's not like my mom would even want me to date someone like him." 

"Someone like me?" I look at Min-ho. 

"Yes, someone like you." Min-ho scoffs. 

"Right, someone like me." 

"I don't mean it like that." 

"Like what?"

"Like, in a bad way." Felix starts to talk again. 

"Anyways... Min-ho I don't like you." 

"I breathed, but okay." I try to cover my snicker.

"Felix, don't you have dance practice?" 

"Why? Are you going to make out with Lee Min-ho over here once I leave?" I flush. 

"N-no!" Felix looks at me accusingly. 

"I'm not. He's not even my type!" Felix and speak at the same time. 

"You literally just said I was attractive."

"You literally just said he was attractive." 

"I-I panicked, okay? Me and Min-ho aren't in a relationship or intimate, we are friends." 

"Sure." Min-ho's tone was dripping with sarcasm. Felix looks at me sharply. 

"I-You." I point to Min-ho. 

"What did I do?" I wave my hand in slight panic. 

"Tell him we are friends only." 

"We are friends, but I wouldn't say only." I look at Min-ho in shock. 

"Interesting. Explain." 

"Well, we were going to go" Min-ho smirked. "Somewhere Saturday, right?" Min-ho looks at me. 

"Alone?" Felix ask with a look that combines disbelief and disappointment. 

"Yes, but it wasn't a date." 

"Walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's probably a duck." 

"N-no." Min-ho smiles at me. 

"So, what would it be? A chicken?" I look at him with my mouth agape. 

"Felix, love of my life, my soulmate, my bestest friend in the entire world, the actual light of my life, are you going to believe him before me?" I point to myself almost begging. 

"Why would he lie?" Min-ho nods. 

"I don't need to lie." I am absolutely flabbergasted. I can't win. Min-ho really set me up. I shake my head in disbelief and make a sound of disbelief. Min-ho speaks again. 

"So, kid, your name is Felix?" 

"Yeah." 

"You may not like me, but I think I like you a lot." Felix rolls his eyes. 

"I don't care. If anything happens to Jisung Saturday I'll kill you. I may not look like it, but I could probably take you." Min-ho puts his hands up defensively. "Well, have fun on your date." 

"It's not a date." I say in a defeated tone. Felix walks away. 

"So... I guess it's officially a date." 

"I'm going to kill you." Min-ho grabs my hand and walks out the building. We walk to my house. The entire time is me just complaining and venting with Min-ho laughing. Once we make it outside my house I huff. Min-ho laughs. 

"It's revenge for saying someone like me." I pout. 

"I didn't even mean it like that." 

"Whatever." 

"Thanks for walking me." 

"Yeah, yeah." I go to kiss his cheek, but my mom walks out. Welp, unlucky for him. 

"This boy again?" I wave to Min-ho and walk away. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah, bye." 

"Not so fast." I roll my eyes a bit. 

"Mother..." 

"What's going on between you two?" 

"Nothing!" I answer quick then grab her wrist to drag her back into the house. She just yanks me back. 

"What are your intentions with my son?" 

"Ummm...." Is all Minho says in response. 

"Do you want to sleep with my son, yes or no?" 

"Ew, Mom!!" I'm completely red in the face, I can't see myself, but I know. I can see Min-ho is trying his absolute best to not laugh. 

"No, those aren't my intentions." 

"So, you wouldn't want to?" Minho tilts his head slightly. First Felix now this. 

"Mom, stop! I'm literally begging you. Minho is straight. Please, your embarrassing me." 

"Are you saying I'm an embarrassment?" 

"If I say yes, will you stop and go in the house!?" My dad walks out of the house. 

"What's this?" 

"I'm trying to find out this young man's intentions." My dad looks at me. 

"Jisung seems flustered." I hide my hand in my face. 

"Because I am." 

"Well go in the house." 

"And let you harass him?" 

"I'm not." 

"You are." 

"I'm just concerned for your well being. Min-ho, right? How many exes do you have?" 

"Two." 

"This literally has nothing to do with me." 

"He seems like he has interest in you."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Instinct." 

"Dad!!" I look over sharply at my father. He just shrugs. 

"Are you two really just friends?"

"Yes." 

"Do have intentions of marrying, Min-ho?" My face goes bright red. 

"M-m-min, I-I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay? I'm so so sorry." 

"Bye." 

"Where are you going?" 

"In the house!" I turn and run in the house and slam the door behind me. I cover my face with my hands. I can't believe my mom is asking this stuff. She needs an off button. I'm just going to go to my room and write down everything.

Dear Diary, 

I know I wanted to write about how my mom humiliated me and Felix probably doesn't trust me. I was think about something else. Something Min-ho said to me. "There's another reason you wouldn't want to date other than school, right?" It isn't just school. I think I can balance school and a relationship easily. I've always been good at balancing relationships, school and extra activities like tutoring or home studies, but romantic relationships. I can't do romantic relationships. I'm afraid, but of what? I don't know why I'm asking such irrelevant questions. I'm afraid on being broken and shattered. How do I say that in words without sounding paranoid. I've seen my friends shatter, my mother shatter and the people in songs sing there hearts out although it sounds broken and their hearts have snapped before even singing. I don't want to be burned through the romance. If I get burned will the same person be able to put out the flames of romance. My mind is clouded. Everyone needs to be broken to grow and learn. It's how people grow stronger, but if I could simply avoid the damage. I don't want to feel like I'm meant to be pieces together with someone to feel complete because what happens when they aren't there to complete me. What if the flames consume me? Who will be there to put them out or do I struggle by myself? What if love is too suffocating for me and I choke? Who will be there to make my lungs feel free? The idea of romance is too scary for me to fathom, so I avoid it. I have avoided it for years. I avoided it because it's natural for humans to avoid things they fear, they avoid what they don't know, they avoid what hurts. So, I avoided love. What if I did give Min-ho a chance? Will he say I'm beautiful even through me ugliness? Will he see beauty in me when I see ugliness? Will he love the me I see in the mirror regardless of how much I hate it? Will he just fiddle with my heart like strings on a guitar? And if that be the case, how could I manage that? What happens if it hurts so bad I'd rather go back to ripping the skin off my bones? What if I feel so much pain tearing my flesh open feels like a guilty pleasure? My heart aches so much that I'd rather rip it out of my chest? What happens if I don't feel like me anymore and I don't feel complete with me and me alone? If I sew myself to someone then we rip apart? If I allow myself to fall will someone catch me or will they let me shatter into pieces? I'm barely holding myself together, so I can't tolerate any more pain. I feel so empty already, so I can't allow someone to fill me to make me feel more empty than before. I know I'm too young to think about a soulmate or to date to marry. I know heartbreaks are bound to happen, but I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with a heartbreak. Will love be like glass? Will love be like the shards of shattered glass that twinkle in the sunlight? Will it hurt, but turn to something beautiful? What if I cause damage to myself with the same glass? If Min-ho is that broken glass, will I hurt myself? Should I take that chance? Is it worth it? If only love was as perfect as love itself.

Jisung POV 

I rushed to school early hoping I could find Minho before my classes started. I don't actually expect him to be here this early frankly. He doesn't really seem to care about school. I go to the Magnolia building and go to the 6th-floor library. I remember him saying he would be here, maybe, since it is a bit early it is likely to sleep here. Oh! Actually looks like him. I run-up to the boy in dark ripped jeans. It is him! Minho looks up at me from the book he's reading. I bow my head slightly. 

"Hi." 

"Hey." 

"I am so sorry about yesterday. I am really sorry I left you too. I was just so embarrassed I didn't know what to do." 

"It's fine." 

"Ummm... If you don't mind me asking, what did my mom say to you?" 

"The usual." He looked back down to his book as if uninterested.

"The usual?" 

"Yeah. Like the warning tones. Stay away from my daughter, you better not hurt my daughter, what are your intentions with my daughter stuff. Same ol' same ol'." 

"Daughter?" Minho looked up a bit surprised. 

"Son, son. The point is the dialogue was the same just different pronouns." Minho chuckled as if something was so funny. I just didn't understand what exactly.

"Why is that funny?" 

"I never had parents warn me to stay away from their son." 

**-Hyunjin’s POV-**

Wonder where Minho is. He’s probably at Jisung’s locker since that seems to be his favorite thing these days. Hmm?When he approached the locker, he was surprised to see someone other than Jisung or Minho at the locker. He was faced with a freckled blonde, who he swore he knew. He looks so familiar. 

“Hi.” Felix eyed Hyunjin and nodded. 

“Hello.” 

“I know you, right?” 

“We’re both in dance club.” 

“Ah. Why are you here?”

“Why are you?” Hyunjin was a bit surprised by the response, but then he chuckled. 

“I’m looking for Minho.” Felix rolled his eyes. “Not a fan, I assume?” Felix looked at Hyunjin pointedly. 

“Frankly I don’t want you or your friend near my friend.” Hyunjin smirked. 

“What did little ol’ me do?” Felix rolled his eyes. 

“You know what you did?” 

“You really shouldn’t believe those rumors.” Felix rolled his eyes. 

“Are you saying they weren’t true?” 

“How about we found out?” Felix looked at him with a confused look. 

“What?” Hyunjin stood in front of Felix looking down at him. 

“The one about me being a good kisser.” Felix flushed after this comment.

“Get out of my face.” 

“Or the one about me being good in bed. How ‘bout it?” 

“D-do you have a death wish?” 

“If you're the one killing me it can’t be that bad.” Felix kneed Hyunjin in the stomach. 

“Oh my god, Felix!” Jisung said hurriedly helping Hyunjin. Minho just laughed. 

“Jisung you’re such an angel,” Hyujin glared at Minho “My friend is laughing at me suffering.” 

“Why did you do that, Felix?” 

“What did you do, Hyunjin?” Jisung and Minho spoke in unison. 

“I’m the one injured and you're blaming me?” Felix glared. 

“I should report you to student conduct… for sexual harassment.” 

“I was just asking if you wanted to, don’t be like that.” Hyunjin laughed. 

“I don’t even know you.” 

“So? I’ve slept with people whose names I don’t even know.” 

“I don’t have time for this or you.” Felix brought his attention to Minho. “Why are you with this… thing?” Felix looked at Jisung. Minho chuckled. 

“We had lunch together.” 

“Like a date?” 

“No, like lunch, Felix.” Felix sighed. 

“Fine. Felix wrapped his hands around Jisung’s waist to pull him into a hug and placed his head on his shoulders. “Felix we never have lunch together anymore and we don’t hangout.

“Oh, you like Jisung.” Hyunjin said without much thought. Felix glared at him in disgust. 

“Ew, and do not speak to me.” 

“Ew?” Jisung asked. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, but the doesn’t mean it hurts any less.” 

“I sorry.” Felix said with a pout. 

“Felix, are you going to Chan’s party” Hyunjin asked suddenly, because he thought it would be a good way to see Felix in an environment that wasn’t school. 

“No.”

“Do you even know Chan?” Felix flushed a bit.

“Yes, I know him. He invited me, but I don’t like parties.” Felix suddenly turned stern. “I thought I told you to stop talking to me.” While Hyunjin and Felix bickered, Minho took the time to reconfirm his plans with Jisung and mostly because he wanted Felix to hear. He figured if Jisung would go Felix would too. Hence helping Hyunjin is the process. 

“So, I’ll see you saturday at 8, right?” Minho smiled softly. 

“Yeah.” Felix overheard what Minho said, not surprising to Minho.

“Yes?” Felix in shock. Everyone looked at Felix in confusion.

“What?” Jisung asked finally. 

“Where are you going at 8 on saturday and with whom?” Felix looked at Minho, observing him. “With him?” 

“Chan’s party.” Minho said. 

“Is it a date?” Felix asked.

“No, it’s a party.” Jisung stated this is a manner that seemed innocent and somewhat gullible. 

“Then, I’m coming too.” 

“I thought you didn’t like parties and you weren’t going?” 

“Jisung doesn’t like parties either, but he’s going, so I too am going.” Felix glared at Minho then looked at Jisung softly. “I have to go. Be careful going home. Here.” Felix handed Jisung a bag with cakes inside. Jisung smiled as he received the bag. 

“Thanks!” Felix just nodded and smiled. Minho waited for Felix to leave before he spoke. 

“You can’t say I never did anything for you.” Hyunjin smilied brightly then threw his arms around Minho’s shoulders. Jisung just shook his head disappointingly at the scene. 

“You took advantage of Felix’s overprotectiveness,” Jisung said in a matter of factly way. 

It was the day of the party and Felix was pouting in the corner about how much he hated being there. He had also brought Seungmin along, so he wasn’t the only pouty one, however Seungmin was a lot more of a social butterfly than he remembers. 

“You didn’t have to come,” Jisung stated, which evoked a glare from Felix. Jisung pouted. “I’m going to go find Minho.” 

“You're leaving me for him.” Felix took a sip of his drink. 

“Don’t say it like that.” 

“Go find your loverboy, I don’t care.” Jisung flushed. 

Jisung searched for Minho in the crowded and dimly lit home. Jisung flinched when he felt someone hand pull at his waist. He quickly turned to see Minho smirking at him. 

“You scared me.” 

“Sorry. Let's go outside, it's loud.” Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand and led him out of the house. The two of them approached a black car. 

“Whose car?” 

“Mines. Who else's?” Jisung eyed him suspiciously and Minho chuckled.

“I have a job thank you and I didn’t steal this car, it is actually my car.” 

After getting into the car, Minho offered Jisung some of the alcohol he was drinking. 

“I don’t want to go home drunk.” 

“You won’t unless you a lightweight.” 

“I’m not above peer pressure.” Minho laughed. Jisung grabbed the cup and sipped it. His face contorted in disgust. 

“So honest… Maybe you’d like something sweeter.” 

“Don’t baby me, I am an adult.” Minho snickered. 

“Maybe you are a lightweight.” 

“I did not get drunk from that.” Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Did you already have something to drink?” 

“I mean, I did, but…” Jisung and Minho talked, laughed, and flirted for a few more hours until Jisung decided it was time for him to find Felix and Seungmin. Minho turned Jisung's face towards his and leaned in. 

“Can I?” Jisung flushed and leaned in.

“Yes.” The kiss was quick but passionate. Jisung smiled, “I should go find Felix and Seungmin.” 

“Do you guys need a ride?” 

“No, Seungmin doesn’t like alcohol, so he’s going to drive. Besides, you’ve been drinking. Thanks anyway.”

“I’ll see you around.” Jisung nodded and left to find his friends. He found Seungmin relatively quickly, he seemed to be bickering and laughing with Chan and Changbin. Both Seungmin and Jisung had a hard time finding Felix though. Eventually, they found him and the sight was surprising to say the least. Hyunjin and Felix were making out. Jisung and Seungmin decided to wait outside and pretend they never say that.


End file.
